


wild and fluoresecent

by lady_fosboss



Series: supercut | kotlc [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Sokeefe - Freeform, and apparently neither can keefe hehe, sophie is so hot i can't-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_fosboss/pseuds/lady_fosboss
Summary: the way i struggled to write fluoresecent pls. anyways, some sokeefe, enjoy!
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: supercut | kotlc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216271
Kudos: 11





	wild and fluoresecent

**Author's Note:**

> the way i struggled to write fluoresecent pls. anyways, some sokeefe, enjoy!

Keefe didn’t generally consider himself a jumpy person, but seeing Sophie’s face right after closing his locker did make him spring backwards manically. 

“Great sneaking skills, Foster!” He held a hand to his pounding heart, slipping a smirk on his face in an effort to regain his posture. 

She didn’t even tease him. Her hands were on her hips, while her foot tapped the ground. “So? Where’ve you been all day then?” she asked, and something about her smile made Keefe cautious.

“Uh,” he ran through appropriate responses, “anything but things I’m not supposed to do?”

“Is that so?”

He nodded, holding his one hand up solemnly while using the other to close his locker.

“Then why,” Sophie began as they started walking slowly down the hallway, “was Lady Cadence in such a bad mood?”

Keefe’s ears were hot. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps she had a bad morning?”

“Hm.” Sophie was silent as they walked down the hall. When they were about to turn, she stopped and turned so suddenly, he nearly smacked into her. He didn’t have time to control his heartbeat before her hands were in his hair, tugging on something.

Keefe’s breath lodged in his throat. His mind was whirring with tangled thoughts, because she was so close that he could see every individual fleck of gold in her eyes, and her hair was done in two braids that trailed over her shoulders, and she smelled like warm jasmine, and and and - 

Then she moved away, and Keefe was able to breathe again, and his heart returned to a somewhat normal rate.

“What was-” he choked out, and luckily Sophie didn’t question his sudden inability to form words.

Instead, she triumphantly held up a piece of string covered in glitter.

“If you weren’t out tormenting Lady Cadence,” she said slowly, “why is there a piece of the same stuff in your hair that she was covered in when class started?”

Keefe’s pulse was still racing, but he smiled sheepishly. “Chance encounter?”

Sophie groaned. “Keefe. She was being snarky the whole lesson!”

“Isn’t she normally like that?”

She gave him a look, and like her eyes were law, he relented. “Okay, I’m sorry. I totally owe you back now.”

“You do.”

“Anything you want,” Keefe promised. “Your wish is my command.”

Sophie still had that scolding look on her face, but it had softened by a smidge. “How about a batch of those cake stuff you make? They’re almost like mallowmelt, but … fluffier, somehow.”

“Fluffcreams?”

“Those, yeah.”

He grinned at her. “As you wish, Foster. They’ll be hand-delivered to your door.”

“They better be,” Sophie warned. Then she smiled and walked off down the next corridor to her class, calling a, “See you at lunch!” over her shoulder.

Keefe smiled dopily as he watched her bat her plaits back over her shoulders. He really was so whipped.


End file.
